Timeline (ADF)
A Dragon by any other name is just as fierce __TOC__ Timeline *262 AC: Jaime & Cersei Lannister are born. *266 AC: Tyrion Lannister is born. Joanna Lannister dies giving birth to him. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *273 AC: Daemon Seastar born in Lys, son of Oberyn Martell and the near-immortal Shiera Seastar. Shiera looked at her sons eyes and knew that he would be great and terrible to behold as an adult and so named him after Daemon Blackfyre, who he reminded her of, and Daemon Targaryen. *275 AC: Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. *276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. **Tyene Sand is born. **Viserys Targaryen is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. **Daemon agreed to spend time with his father at his mothers suggestion and after Oberyn made an idiot of himself after demanding he choose between the two of them and getting punched in the balls and defeated by his own child. Oberyn and Daemon spent a week getting to know each other before Daemon agreed to live with him for a while. *278 AC: **Early 278 AC: Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell wed and Rhaegar later met Daemon and was very impressed with him, even considering legitimizing him to marry his daughters or sisters. Daemon continued to impress while Rhaegar, Ser Lewyn, and Ser Arthur Dayne watched. All wanted to take him as their squire when he was older. **Late 278 AC: Rhaenys Targaryen is born to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. Daemon was angered that his sweet aunt Elia was insulted, but Elia would later explain Rhaegar's actions and House Martell would still grudgingly support the Iron Throne and Rhaegar. **Gained an imprint of the skills of Robert Baratheon, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Jonothor Darry, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Jaime Lannister, Rhaegar Targaryen, *280 AC: Sarella Sand is born. *280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. *Daemon had a vision of the fall of the Targaryen Dynasty and told his father about it, Oberyn, Doran, and Daemon used his visions to save Elia and Rhaenys, but were displeased that it required saving Lyanna Stark and her child. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. **Ser Barristan Selmy was secretly rescued, healed, and then sent to aid his Sworn Brothers at the Tower of Joy with a few trusted people. This would later allow Lyanna to survive child birth and Ned's party to be taken prisoner and later bend the knee after Ned talked with Lyanna. **Daemon gained an imprint of Ser Barristan's skills. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys & his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". **Daemon uses shape shifting to take an older form and rescue Elia Martell and Rhaenys. He killed Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch with Fiendfyre. Elia and her daughter were sent to Sunspear and Tywin faked their deaths to save face. **Daemon infested King's Landing with spying and eavesdropping spells, kills rapists, and those who enjoyed watching, or allowed it. Emptied Treasury into two magically expanded trunks and sent both to the Martells. **9k of 12k Lannister men killed. *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. Jaime was named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard due to being the only one left. *Eddard Stark rode to the Tower of Joy where his men were defeated and taken prisoner as advised. Once Lady Lyanna gave birth and was stable, she followed the advice she was given and was completely honest with her brother. She confessed that she never wanted to marry Robert and in fact despised him, she mentioned the letter that she sent, and her belief that Robert and he destroyed it to justify a war to deprive her of a man that she chose and was briefly happy with. **Aegon Targaryen, Seventh of his name is born. *Queen Rhaella nearly died after giving birth to Daenerys, but was saved by an arriving Daemon's magic. All of the Targaryen's fled with Viserys angry that his status as Crown Prince wasn't recognized. They went to Daemon's Olympus refuge near Braavos. Ser Allister Thorne, Ser Jaremy Rykker, and several royalists joined them. **Dragonstone warded, trapped, and abandoned. The Baratheons lost thousands taking it due to traps and the life draining ward. It was deemed unholdable due to the "curse". Stannis was given nothing for all of his hard work and sacrifice; except for the Master of Ships position. King Robert's Reign *Late 282 AC: Joffrey Baratheon is born. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. **Loras Tyrell is born. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. **Desmera Redwyne is born. *285 AC: Daemon won the Joust and melee of a tourney, having already been knighted. Daemon later traveled FILL SECTION W/ STUFF FROM HPLON and made immense wealth and began preparing to enact his plans of becoming King of the Stepstones and Narrow Sea. Daemon gained the Iron Banks approval and backing, and that of Lys. **Dragon eggs were immediately hatched as soon as they were acquired. **Acquired Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh and Truth, the former blade Moredo Rogare. And a curved Valyrian steel blade belonging to Sandoq the Shadow. **Bought a kings ransom in spice and silk in Volantis. **On the Rhoyne: Daemon was harassed by pirates and kept winning a lot of gold and he won another Valyrian steel bastard sword of his own and trunks with large amounts of wealth, millions in it. He spent a month on the Rhoyne and gained massive wealth. **At Chroyane: Daemon quickly got bored of killing hundreds of stone men and decided to loot the poorer houses, after sensing Valyrian steel and summoning it. Filled two trunks, each with wealth greater than all of the Great Houses of Westeros. In the palaces made of gold, Daemon found fourteen Philosopher Stones and from the palaces gained enough gold to fund a global currency. **House Blackfyre was weakened with Blackfyre being returned for Aegon. Aegon Blackfyre Obliviated and sent to a nice orphanage and Jon Connington was executed. **Daemon returned to Volantis to buy more spice and silk. **Elia Sand is born to Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. **Sansa Stark is born. *286 AC: At Valyria: Once arriving, Daemon noticed the spirits of the victims of the Doom and Smoking Sea, and began adapting to the toxic environment. Daemon gained more Valyrian steel, including dragon horns and Brightroar. **Daemon spent ten days picking the underwater area clean, getting obscene levels of Valyrian steel. **Valyria city: After arriving in Valyria and noticing several buildings still standing and sensing several magic sources for Valyrian steel and Dragon eggs. **Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two greatswords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Daemon hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon raising and breeding, and the magic of several ancient societies. **Daemon's wealth became "essentially limitless" **Daemon arrived at the Freeholds meeting room and discovered the existence of another set of Hallows and Death spoke into his mind to explain how they came to be, about the Doom, the coming White Walker threat, and about the true upper limit of rituals. After looting the remaining cities, Daemon departed for Dorne, but stopped by Volantis to buy more spice and silk. **Three ship loads of spice and silk. Or three kings ransom of it. *287 AC: Shireen Baratheon is born. Daemon arrived back in Westeros. **Tommen Baratheon is born. Daemon spread the rumor that all three siblings were bastards born of incest. **Brightroar was reforged into arrowheads and one arrow each was sent to several people, an act which destroyed Tywin's goal of regaining Brightroar and made him irrationally enraged. Daemon began preparing for his conquest of the Stepstones and gained the backing of the Iron Bank and Lys. **Daemon hatched several dragons. **Dickon Tarly is born. **Obella Sand is born to Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. **Arya Stark is born. *288 AC: Bran Stark is born. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. **Dorne was publically uninvolved in the war, but used Daemon's spy network to weaken the Westerlands, the Iron Throne, Stormlands, Royal fleet, and the Reach from the shadows. When they returned to the Narrow Sea, they saw that Daemon had made himself a king and they had no chance of defeating him. **Daemon took Nighfall and Red Rain; wiping out House Harlaw & House Drumm, and a massive amount of gold, silver, copper and other valuables. Euron, Victarion, and Aeron were all secretly assassinated. **Westerlands were pillaged in secret, devastating their gold reserves. *290 AC: Bloodstone restored, modernized, and the castle and island were fortified. All islands warded for defense. Laws established that are fairer to bastards. Bastardy wasn't a taint that doomed, but one that could be overcome. Bastards could be adopted, gaining the family name, and go after trueborn children in matters of succession unless both parent and spouse agree to adopt. Bastards could choose a new name for themselves upon knighthood, attaining a greater status, promotion to nobility, or other actions of notability. The Kingdom practiced Equal Primogeniture, but parents could pass over heirs in extreme circumstances. Standing army of 25,000, but had a strong navy. Population of 200,000. **Daemon's actions supporting bastards were denounced by the Faith and Daemon replied by denouncing the Faith as servants of non-existent dieties who only care about gold, silver, and children to molest. Daemon called them liars, bigots, primitives, and oppressors who used religion to profit and fund their excess and corruption before spitting upon a statue of one of the Seven. Daemon proclaimed himself more of a deity than any of the false Seven and invited them to test him... they didn't answer, even after prayer, and Daemon then stated that the Seven either do not exist or fear him. Daemon no longer recognized the Faith of the Seven as a valid religion, but allowed non-religious marriages. *291 AC: Dorea Sand was born to Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. *292 AC: Rickon Stark is born. **Daemon began his conquest of Tyrosh when they pushed him and threatened his people. His acquiring of the city increased the income of his kingdom, slaves were freed and continued earning income. **Population of Tyrosh, Myr, and Lys, 1.4m. *293 AC: Schools and colleges founded to compete with the Order of Maesters. The Kingdom of the Stepstones was a model of efficiency, population 3M, brothels were regulated and taxed, even nobles and knights were punished for rape and slavery, **Began using economic warfare, uplifting allies and focusing on weakening House Arryn, Baratheon, and Lannister. Lamentation returned to House Royce, who agreed to replace House Arryn. House Corbray killed off in secret by Daemon and Lady Forlorn was taken. **Mines for gold, silver, gems, iron, coal, and copper begun and people attracted to the North for plenty of Job opportunities. **Standing army of 25k in the kingdom. **Road system created in the isles, with Toll Booths placed to reduce costs. **Daemon used his nature magic to improve the soil of the Isles. Crops were planted and they would soon be free of needing to buy food from the Riverlands and Reach. **A castle on Stony Shore was constructed and Moat Cailin was restored. **House Bolton killed by "highway men." **Loreza Sand is born to Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. **Viserys Targaryen was murdered by a sellsword after demanding his woman a sex slave. Daemon enabled his death with his magic. *294 AC: Daemon won the Melee, Joust, and Archery contest as a mystery knight. **The Targaryens were given dragon eggs and instructions to hatch them. Daemon waited due to paranoia and distrust of Targaryen madness. His dragons were larger and more powerful. *297 AC: Daemon won a melee and archery contest at an unnamed tournament and had been extensively training. 298 AC *Due to his spy network, Daemon uncovered Varys association with the Blackfyres and with the Targaryens approval, Daemon forced them to attack prematurely and draw out would-be supporters. The Baratheon's learn of this during Prince Joffrey's tourney. The Royal Fleet was mostly burned, with the Targaryen loyalists secretly stealing several before hand. Aegon Blackfyre & the Golden Company moved to attack the Crownlands and take King's Landing. Every bit of gold the Golden Company was wearing when they died disappeared. Balon Greyjoy convinced to target solely the Westerlands, killing thousands of Lannister men and weakening Tywin some. Lannister fleet burned again, Lannisport burned and House Lannister of Lannisport wiped out. **Melisandre killed by Daemon. **Aegon Blackfyre the last of the Blackfyre pretenders assassinated after the Golden Company was wiped out with their gold and wealth taken. Balon Greyjoy ignorantly continued his attacks on the Westerlands, but stopped after learning of the Blackfyre's defeat. The Reach, North, Vale, and Riverlands charged with defeating Balon and putting his son Theon in charge. Varys assassinated and replaced with a true secret Targaryen loyalist and the Targaryen's begin their new conquest with the Iron Throne ignorant. **Dragonstone and castle taken, stocked, and garrisoned. King Robert ordered it be retaken from the unknown force and be held for Tommen, and false information was leaked that listed the occupying force as being higher. A force from the Stormlands and Westerlands arrived at the island of Dragonstone and all ships were destroyed, and all horses, ravens, and supplies were taken that night in an attack. Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Mandon Moore taken hostage. 5000 Westermen and Baratheon supporting Stormlanders all killed with their weapons, armor, wealth and supplies all being taken. Stannis Baratheon killed in the massacre and a secondary force is sent to hold Storm's End. **Another, larger, force of 8000 is sent to Dragonstone and led Ser Kevan Lannister. All sentries killed and supplies, horses, and ravens were taken. Most ships were burned, but Ser Kevan was flayed alive and sent to King's Landing in pieces wrapped in a Reyne banner. Cersei ordered the messenger be attacked, publicly violating guest right and damaging the reputation of Houses Baratheon and Lannister. Daemon had his men holding Dragonstone send them Ser Mandon Moore's head, angering Jon Arryn and the Valemen. Baratheon loyalists sieging Storm's End were picked off and supplies were stolen. *Tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day: *Jon Arryn was poisoned. Eddard Stark is selected to replace him as Hand of the King and Robert Baratheon rode north to convince him. **Knowing this, Daemon robbs the Citadel and Order of the Maesters before exposing their crimes, taking any thing dangerous or valuable from them and their libraries. The Vale, Reach, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Crownlands all send soldiers, but the Westerlands lose 15,000 men to the Maesters poison gas. More of those who opposed the Targaryens were slain. 25,500 Westermen killed due to Daemon's strategies. ENEMIES: House Tyrell, King's Landing City Watch, House Corbray, Lyn Corbray, House Bolton, House Arryn, House Baratheon, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, Allies against House Baratheon: Allies against House Arryn: Houses Grafton, Royce, Waynwood (due to debt purchase), Belmore, Templeton, ^Over 30k men. Returned Lamentation to House Royce, Notable citizens of the Stepstones: Ser Tristan Rivers, Ser Franklyn Flowers, Ser Laswell Peake, Ser Marq Mandrake, Pykewood Peake, Torman Peake, Ser Brendel Byrne, Dick Cole, Will Cole, several thousand men from the Golden Company, Ser Orson Stone, Ser Lucifer Long, Stormbreaker sellsword company and their family members, thousands from the Company of the Rose, Qyburn, Blackshield, Assets *merchant fleet: Makes House Stark 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Stark to be dominant in trade. *Mining: Makes House Baratheon 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Glass making factories; glasses, plates, chandeliers, and art work. *Carpet making factory *Lace making factory *25m GD personal wealth. *Books on First Men magic. *three trunks with more wealth than all the Great Houses combined. *Several million in Rhoynar art work; 50m *Enough gold to fund a global fiat currency. *2 Kings ransom in spice and silk. *2 magically expanded chests with massive wealth in them. *3 large Goldenheart tables, with seats for twenty each. Preserved in mint condition with Valyrian runes. *"Quite a bit of" Valyrian steel jewelry, *Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two great swords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Harry hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon breeding and raising and the magic of several ancient societies. *Vault made of Dragonstone. *Nearly 100 dragon eggs, 140 sets of Valyrian steel armor, 70m GD worth of gold, silver, copper, gems, and misc V steel weapons. *Book of Secrets: linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skagos https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skane https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Three_Sisters Spy network *Harry used magic to eavesdrop on all of Westeros, removing the human element from the equation & removing the chance of betrayal. Harry purged spies of Varys, Littlefinger and other players from his holdings. All of the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands were within his Sphere of spying. Infest every castle, keep, home, holdfast, sept, city, and establishment in the Vale, North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands. *Book of Secrets; linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakhs, 50 Axes, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, hundreds of daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. *Vigilance *Red Rain and Nightfall *Dragon horns x40 drip blood on them to become master. *14 Philosopher's Stones. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, *Heartsbane in this story *Valyrian steel chain links, rings masks, rods. in this story *Five Goldenheart bows. *Several Dragonbone bows. *A personal ship, magically shrinkable and only requiring a crew of one. Controlled by will and bound to Harry with blood and soul magic. Has ship-breakers, flamethrowers, enchanted to nigh-invulnerability; immunity to fire, wind, and bypasses wind & water resistance for incredible speed, multiple storage rooms; magically expanded to the point that it can transport incalculable weights with enchanted trunks and each room is enchanted to ignore the weight of its contents. Warded to prevent people from boarding unless invited, can erect a powerful Notice-me-not charm for ten hours, **Contains a master bedroom fit for a king. **450 feet long, weight reduced with magic and ship reinforced with magic. Notes *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *War crimes? Have rape and murder of innocents outlawed, and burning fruit bearing trees and crops. *House Lannister armor designs best. MC should gain his faction equal/greater manufacturing ability, but more cost effectiveness. North has immense Iron ore, coal, diamonds and gems, healthy amounts of gold, large amounts of silver, and copper. *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Baratheons wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. *Severe criminals & most dangerous to the Wall and the ones with moderate and less crimes in work release. *Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately six million Gold Dragons. This debt is roughly divided between three million owed to House Lannister, two million owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos, five-hundred thousand to House Tyrell, and one million owed to the Faith of the Seven. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Ragnarok. White and gold. Blood red eyes. **Maegor: Is similarly sized with Ragnarok and slightly more destructive. **Hellfyre: nearly as large and powerful as Maegor, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. A blood red dragon with white fire. Golden eyes. **Wildfyre: a wildfire green dragon with blue flames. Black eyes. **Three other unnamed dragons in stasis. *Planted and regrew Weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos. *Build something like the Arsenal of Braavos and build the greatest naval fleet. Arsenal should be able to build two war gallies in a day. Build two, four, or even six in the Arbor and mainland Reach. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lord_Tywin **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ships *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *Black Armored Kingsguard; personally trained and equipped by Daemon himself, and is his equivalent of the Kingsguard. Given amulets that absorb life-force from slain enemies that fuel enhancements to their fighting ability. Near-superhuman level. Runic enhanced armor and weapons. *Blackcloaks: Daemon's & House Seastar's assassins. *Martells & Baratheons have Targaryen Ancestry. *Tournament Grounds: Three levels; Gold for Great Houses and the Royal Family, Silver for minor nobility, and Bronze for commoners. The Royal Box is sectioned off for added security, and a box for House Lannister is separate too, but close to the Royal Box. Had private meeting rooms, common areas, and storage rooms for food and drink. Private docks and stairways for Great Houses, and shared docks and stairways for lesser nobility. Has stables, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events. *Harry's celebratory tourney: 40k GD for Winning the Melee, Duels, or Joust, 10k GD for Archery contest. Placing in first or second in three events gains the person an extra 100k GD. Open to all. No wildfire imbued weapons. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. Form a small royal army? *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Baratheon's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. *Ally with dissatisfied allies of enemies. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones taken with a Martell/Tyrell Great House. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh taken *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys taken and Lannister fleet becomes among the best in the world. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones. jpg ---part of the above. * http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations * https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ * https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/19/the-population-of-the-free-cities/ *The North (includes Bear Island and Skagos) - 117,800 sq. leagues (3.64 million sq. km) *The Reach (includes the Arbor and the Shield Islands) - 46,900 sq. leagues (1.45 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *Dorne (does not include the Stepstones) - 31,300 sq. leagues (0.97 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *The Stormlands (includes Tarth) - 20,000 sq. leagues (0.62 million sq. km) *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Crownlands (includes Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle) - 11,400 sq. leagues (0.35 million sq. km) *https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crown *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *Immense knowledge of magic: including Valyrian sorcery, spells, knowledge and history. *Take Valyrian steel objects from anyone possible; too valuable not to. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation. Names/Titles *Lord of Bloodstone. *King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea (Eventually) *King of the Narrow Sea (Eventually) *The Sorcerer King Char Notes Daemon Seastar: 6'4 inches tall, Silver-gold hair, deep purple eyes, and honed to peak condition. Has the dornish skin color of his father, Oberyn. Has the powers of HP of other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Stronger than Robert Baratheon in his prime and even Maelys Blackfyre/the Monstrous. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double House Baratheon's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Harry reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. He could undergo periods of greensight for seemingly unlimited periods of time without interruption from outside forces, showing his immense magical ability. *Dragon dreams: Has visions of the future and dreams. *Fire Immunity: Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. Learned from *Ser Daemon Blackfyre *Cregan Stark *Ser Aemon the Dragonknight *Ser Arthur Dayne (after death) *Ser Gerold Hightower (after death) *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (after death) *Ulrick Dayne *Ryam Redwyne *Lewyn Martell (also a great spearman) *Daeron I Targaryen *Gwayne Corbray ? *Vorian Dayne *Maegor I Targaryen Weapons *Has black armor with a gold dragon featured on it, and has silver colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. *Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. *Black Valyrian steel armor. *Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. *Dragonbone bow. Transcripts http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of speakers. https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ Category:Timelines